


Кто ходит в гости по утрам

by Bad_Billy, WTF_Brucky_2018



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018





	Кто ходит в гости по утрам

Стив смотрел на Беннера и чувствовал, как румянец расползается от скул куда-то чуть ли не к коленям. Сам Беннер стоял перед ним в трусах и одном носке и выжидающе смотрел в ответ, всем своим видом намекая, что пора бы Стиву уже и озвучить причину визита. 

Стив в первую минуту подвис, затем вроде бы оклемался, но тут же с ужасом начал понимать, что забыл, зачем пришел. Да и мысль про носок Беннера никак не давала сосредоточиться. Мало ли почему тот спит в одном носке. Но куда-то же он делся, второй носок. И вокруг не видно было, по крайней мере у постели. Зато по ней было видно, что простыни комом, словно кто-то там кувыркался всю ночь. А ведь должен же он, носок второй, где-то быть. 

К тому же, трусы у Беннера были смешные: нежного жемчужного цвета, с надписью «Это наука, сцучки!» и эмблемами каких-то химических элементов прямо над… Стив покраснел пуще прежнего, но сдержаться и перестать рассматривать чужой пах не смог.

Стоило признать, что в плане мужского достоинства природа одарила доктора Беннера очень даже щедро. 

— Капитан? — тактично напомнил о себе топчущийся на месте Беннер. — Я могу вам помочь?

Стив поднял прекрасные голубые очи, и Беннеру даже присвистнуть захотелось от удивления — во взгляде у него царило абсолютное отсутствие хотя бы проблеска мыслительной деятельности.

— Кэп? — еще раз попробовал он. 

Это был просто анекдот какой-то: тот пришел с утра, уставился как баран на новые ворота и молчал. Беннер вздохнул, почесал одной ногой вторую и решил, что если отклика не добьется, то и черт с ним, с капитаном, пусть стоит, а он хочет в душ.

Стив наконец оторвался от созерцания веселеньких беннеровских хипсов и тряхнул головой.

— Мы в парк собрались. На пикник. Всей командой, — раздельно и немного заторможено произнес он, непроизвольно кося глазами на предмет своего интереса.

— Прямо сейчас? — с явным облегчением отозвался Беннер.

— Общий сбор через пару часов, — пояснил Стив, гадая, что это с ним сегодня не так. 

— Отлично, буду, — Беннер приподнял брови. — Вы не против? Я тут… — он неопределенно указал рукой в сторону ванной.

— Конечно, — теперь уже затоптался на месте Стив. — Прошу прощения, — «Засмотрелся», — чуть было не брякнул он, но вовремя прикусил язык, — задумался. Я пошел, — он развернулся и метнулся к двери. 

Ответ Беннера донесся до него уже за дверью.

— Увидимся, кэп.

Добравшись до общего этажа Стив ценой невероятных усилий практически выкинул из головы Беннера с его трусами и носком-одиночкой. Сам неловкий и смущающий инцидент он аккуратно свернул и затолкал в самый дальний угол памяти, чтобы не вспоминать про него никогда. Бессовестное разглядывание полуобнаженного товарища по команде — не то, чем стоило бы гордиться. 

Войдя в кухню, Стив понял, что она уже захвачена Клинтом и Баки, которого он и искал.

— Если решишь написать мемуары, Барнс, они у тебя выйдут коротенькие, — хохотнул сидящий у стойки Клинт. — Пришел, увидел, убил.

— Да уж не чета твоим «Как я скакал купидоном», — тут же парировал устроившийся рядом с ним Баки и подтолкнул того плечом.

И точно в этот момент Стива осенило, с чего он так завис перед Беннером. Это была спальня Баки.


End file.
